Cuestión de Prioridades
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "-Se trata de una cuestión de prioridades, Yoshino. ¿Cuál es tu prioridad? ¿Estar con tu novia o estar conmigo?". OneShot. MahiroxYoshino.


Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing y aquí vengo con mi decimoséptima historia, siendo este mi duodécimo one-shot, y el tercero que es de "Zetsuen no Tempest".

Quisiera dar las gracias de todo corazón a todos aquellos que leyeron y comentaron mis anteriores fics de este fandom, titulados _"¿Quién?" _y_ "¿Cómo se siente?"_. Es gracias a ellos que me he animado a hacer este one-shot. La verdad es que no sabía si iba a gustar "¿_Cómo se siente_?", porque era la primera vez que escribía algo así, pero he visto que ha gustado, por poco que sea^^ Así que, aquí vengo con este one-shot con Mahiro y Yoshino como protagonistas.

Espero que le den una oportunidad a mi historia y a mí. Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

"_**Muchas veces tenemos por amor lo que es verdadera desgracia"**_

_**Macbeth, William Shakespeare.**_

_**CUESTIÓN DE PRIORIDADES**_

La enorme mansión se alzaba lúgubre tras la verja de metal herrumbrosa y se recortaba por las sombras de la luz del atardecer.

Mahiro miró a su hogar. No. Miró al que había sido su hogar. Aquella casa, grande, vacía, silenciosa ya no podía considerarse su hogar. No había una familia dentro que le esperara.

Y era la primera vez que la veía desde hacía más de un mes, y poco más de un año desde que deseó no cruzar el umbral de esa misma puerta que ahora estaba a punto de cruzar.

Lo recordaba perfectamente. El silencio. El frío. Aquel interminable rojo. Como si de un cuadro macabro se tratara, allí había estado ella, con una expresión plácida en el rostro, con un vestido blanco salpicada de algo rojo, que formaba un reguero bajo sus pies. ¿Qué era eso rojo que se atrevía a manchar a Aika cuando parecía estar soñando con un mundo mejor?

Avanzó lentamente, esperando que todo se tratara de una estúpida broma. Siendo Aika, no le extrañaría nada.

Pero sus labios no expulsaban aire alguno. Sus ojos no se abrirían. La sangre seguía manando y resbalando por su cuerpo.

Alargó la mano e hizo algo que nunca se permitió a sí mismo hacer. Le acarició la mejilla. Y una voz temblorosa salió de sus labios.

-Ey… ¿Por qué…estás tan fría?

"_Porque está muerta"_

Sí, Mahiro lo recordaba perfectamente. También recordaba que había querido arrancarse los ojos. Así no tendría que ver nada de todo aquello. Así no tendría los ojos del mismo color que le robó a Aika.

Pero todo eso ya quedaba demasiado atrás. Y sin embargo, se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo.

"_Encontraré al asesino de Aika"_

Y le matará. Simple y llanamente. Una simple venganza. Y pensar en ello le ayudaba a calmar el dolor de su pecho. Un poco. Solo un poco.

Hacía un año. Un año sin Aika. El solo pensarlo resultaba aterrador. ¿Cómo vivir sin la molesta presencia de Aika a cada momento? Completamente incompresible. No tenía lógica alguna. Pero las cosas habían resultado así.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora podía hacer algo para calmar su sufrimiento.

Sentía en el cuello el peso de la muñeca de madera. Sentía en los bolsillos el peso de los talismanes. Al igual que sentía en los hombros el peso de la venganza.

-¿Mahiro?

Se obligó a conectar con la realidad. Miró a su lado.

-¿Vamos a entrar?-preguntó Yoshino, su mejor amigo.

Mahiro crispó los labios, molesto, y sin decir nada, abrió la puerta de la verja para internarse en el jardín. Con eso, Yoshino obtuvo una silenciosa respuesta. A veces era demasiado difícil tratar con Mahiro. No podía saber qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Con un suspiro resignado, Yoshino le siguió.

Al entrar en aquella casa que tanto hacía que no pisaba, Mahiro casi esperaba que todo hubiera sido una burda mentira, y que Aika estaría allí, aguardándole, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios, y con gran altanería le diría: "Era broma. Has picado". Y sacaría la lengua, cual niña pequeña, como gesto de burla. Y Mahiro se enfadaría con ella, como casi siempre, pero se le pasaría el enfado poco tiempo después.

Mahiro detuvo sus pasos en el amplio salón.

El silencio era asfixiante.

_-¿Fue aquí?_-preguntó una voz, cortando el silencio que parecía atenazar el duro corazón de Mahiro, sin aparentemente procedencia alguna.

Mahiro miró con el ceño fruncido al muñeco que colgaba de su cuello.

-Sí.

_-Bien. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?_-habló la voz femenina que de aquel muñeco salía.

-Ya lo sé, Hakaze-respondió de mala gana.

Podía oír los decadentes pasos de Yoshino en la estancia cuando sacó una gran daga de la mochila que llevaba a la espalda.

Mahiro vio el reflejo de sus ojos en la hoja de la daga, y volvió a recordar el olor de la sangre.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Yoshino cuando llegó a su lado. Su voz era de cautela, como temiendo que su amigo cometiera una locura con aquella arma en la mano.

Mahiro agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de la daga y la clavó en el suelo. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Encontrar al asesino de Aika-respondió.

Y volvió a reinar el silencio por unos instantes.

-Hakaze, dame tu permiso-volvió a hablar al rato.

Hakaze empezó a recitar unas palabras, que tanto para Mahiro como para Yoshino no tenían sentido alguno. Pero luz empezó a manar del talismán que Mahiro sujetaba, y retorcidas ramas negras salieron de la daga, y empezaron a rodear la estancia. Era el modo de buscar pistas sobre el asesino.

-Voy a encontrar a ese bastardo-escupió Mahiro-Es por eso por lo que estoy ayudando a Hakaze…a salvar el mundo.

"_Salvar el mundo"_, pensó Yoshino con mofa.

A Mahiro le daba igual el mundo. No era algo más que secundario de lo que podía sacar después de haber hecho aquel trato con la maga más poderosa de la tierra. Su prioridad era la venganza.

Tal vez fuera una coincidencia que Mahiro encontrara aquel muñeco en la orilla de la playa que conectaba con una isla desierta en la que había sido dejada una bruja y un barril.

No tenía sentido. Como tampoco lo tenía que tan solo fuera una coincidencia.

-Yoshino-se giró para mirarle-Debido a la enfermedad del hierro negro, lo más probable es que pongan a la ciudad en cuarentena. Así que tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Yoshino volvió a soltar otro suspiro, cansado, como si viera que aquello no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

-¿Y en qué podría yo ayudarte?

Mahiro se guardó la verdadera respuesta para sí. Y escondió su dolor con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Sabes?-apoyó su brazo en el hombro de su amigo-No puedo pedirte que vengas teniendo novia, ¿verdad?

Y con asqueado dolor ocultado bajo aquella mueca de burla, Mahiro pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de Yoshino. ¿Tanto le horrorizaba que supiera que tenía novia? Lo que en verdad molestaba al rubio era que, después de todo, Yoshino no se le hubiera dicho. No. En realidad, lo que le molestaba era…que tuviera novia.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo novia?-preguntó Yoshino a la defensiva.

Mahiro se encogió de hombros, como gesto de indiferencia.

-Lo escuché de alguien del colegio-se limitó a decir-Además, tú nunca te llevaste realmente bien con Aika, así que entiendo que no quieras venir.

Por cómo había hablado, Yoshino contuvo un suspiro de alivio al ver que Mahiro no sabía la identidad de su novia. Le habría matado de saber que se trataba de Aika, aquella por quien estaba dispuesto a destruir el mundo si no daba con quien la había apartado de su lado.

-Sí…Supongo que tienes razón…

-Toma-Mahiro depositó algo en sus manos-Son talismanes. Te protegerán de la enfermedad del hierro negro. Pero úsalos bien, ya que terminan por romperse de tanto utilizarlos.

Sin esperar ninguna clase de respuesta por parte de su amigo, Mahiro se dirigió a la salida de la mansión, para esperar a que la recolección de pistas a través de la magia de Hakaze terminara.

"_Quiero que Yoshino venga conmigo"_, eso es lo que realmente pensaba Mahiro en aquellos momentos.

Pero sabía que no podía decirlo. Porque la prioridad de Yoshino era saber si su novia estaba bien, y, sí así era, estar con ella para cuidarla.

Y pensar que Mahiro tan solo había vuelto allí, no solo para que Hakaze buscara pistas donde todo ocurrió, sino para evitar que su mejor amigo se convirtiera en un frío trozo de metal.

Ahora podía estar tranquilo, después de haberle dado aquellos talismanes, y haberle contado lo que se proponía.

Y, cuando todo acabara, volvería junto a él.

Porque Yoshino era lo único que le quedaba, y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

-Volveré cuando encuentre al asesino de Aika. Entonces…me presentarás a tu novia.

"_Aunque realmente no quiera conocerla"_, pensó en su fuero interno.

Ah, si tan solo Mahiro supiera que aquella chica a la que tanto odiaba por ser la novia de Yoshino no era otra que aquella chica a quien realmente amó una vez, aunque él no lo supiera.

Aika se habría reído en su cara por ser tan estúpido.

*.*.*

"_Mierda"_

Sintió su cuerpo chocar contra la fachada de un edificio. Por mucho que los talismanes le habían amortiguado algo el golpe, eso no había evitado que lo sufriera. El dolor se expandía por su cuerpo sin remisión. Varios talismanes que adornaban sus dedos y muñecas se rompieron.

_-¡Mahiro! _

Cuando recuperó el aliento, escupió sangre y cogió más talismanes para arremeter contra él.

Esquivó la lanza e intentó golpearle en la cara, pero su escudo repelió el suyo, y ambos salieron despedidos hacia extremos opuestos.

_-Mahiro_-volvió a hablar Hakaze-_Natsumura Kusaribe es demasiado fuerte. No puedes hacerle frente._

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

_-¡Y precisamente yo te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas! Tienes que huir. Con tan solo los talismanes de los que dispones no es suficiente. Tienes que salir de ahí._

-Tsk-chascó la lengua molesto, mientras intentaba buscar un lugar donde cubrirse y pensar su siguiente movimiento.

Y encontró refugio en un aparcamiento de coches. Le faltaba el resuello y le dolía el cuerpo horrores. Pero no se echaría atrás de aparecer aquel tipo de la gabardina y el sombrero nuevamente.

Si bien no se quejaba exteriormente del dolor, su estómago sí que se quejó, pero de hambre.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Mahiro miró perplejo la chocolatina, para luego mirar perplejo a quien se la ofrecía.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?-le espetó-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te largaras a un sitio seguro.

-Bueno… No podía irme y dejarte solo-dijo Yoshino.

Mahiro le arrebató la chocolatina de mala gana, y se la comió refunfuñando.

No lo demostraría, pero estaba bastante complacido de que Yoshino hubiera vuelto a su lado.

-¿Y qué hay de tu novia?

-Mm…-esbozó una sonrisa triste-No creo que le importe. Es más, me diría que cuidara de alguien como tú.

Mahiro enarcó una ceja, relamiéndose los labios llenos de chocolate.

-¿Alguien como yo?

-Alguien problemático-puntualizó Yoshino.

Mahiro esbozó una sonrisa con sorna.

-Y tú eres un idiota por relacionarte con alguien conmigo.

Yoshino se encogió de hombros.

_-Vosotros dos_-habló entonces Hakaze-_No se os ocurra enfrentaros a Natsumura. Lo mejor que podéis hacer ahora es alejaros de allí. Luego ya pensaremos qué hacer._

-No pienso huir-se quejó Mahiro.

-Creo que Hakaze-san tiene razón.

-¿Qué?

-Si acabas muerto de poco te serviría para vengar a Aika-chan, ¿no te parece?

Mahiro iba a replicar, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Odiaba cuando Yoshino tenía razón.

-…Está bien-concedió al final-Busquemos un lugar en el que escondernos. Después, proseguiremos con la búsqueda del asesino de Aika.

Yoshino asintió y Hakaze le secundó.

"_Tal vez sea buena idea que este chico, Yoshino Takigawa, venga con nosotros"_, pensó Hakaze desde su isla desierta. _"Quizá sea capaz de controlar un poco a Mahiro"_

Hakaze no podía estar más equivocada. Yoshino era, precisamente, quien más ponía a prueba el autocontrol de Mahiro. Y, tal vez, en aquella ocasión, sería él el que acabara perdiendo, y no sabía lo que eso podría desencadenar.

*.*.*

-Pasaremos aquí la noche-sentenció Mahiro.

-¿Aquí? Pero… No sabemos de quién es esta casa.

-¿Y a quién le importa? Seguro que han huido o, en el peor de los casos, convertido en trozos de metal.

Yoshino meneó la cabeza.

-No deberías hablar así. Esas personas tienen familia, amigos…

-Ya te lo he dicho. Me importa una mierda. Solo me importa encontrar al asesino de Aika.

Yoshino miró a Mahiro con desaprobación, pero este no le hizo caso y entró en la pequeña casa rural, que tenía la puerta abierta.

Mahiro sabía que le molestaba a Yoshino que hablara así, pero era lo que pensaba.

Las personas eran egoístas. Solo pensaban en lo que les importaba a ellos. Les daba igual el mundo o los demás, siempre y cuando consiguieran lo que querían. Y Mahiro no era diferente de esas personas.

Yoshino más de una vez le había dicho que esa forma de pensar le traería problemas. Pero no importaba. No le importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él. A fin de cuentas, Yoshino ya sabía cómo era él, y era todo cuanto necesitaba saber.

Y, algo que molestaba a Mahiro era la estúpida amabilidad de Yoshino. Sí, era un buen valor. Para la mayoría de las personas. Pero sabía que aquello algún día le acabaría matando, y Mahiro no pensaba dejar que eso sucediera.

El mundo estaba sucio, y, al no poder limpiarlo, había que ensuciarse con él. O mandarlo a la mierda. Esa era la filosofía de Mahiro. Todo lo contrario a Yoshino, habría que decir.

Sacudió la cabeza, como intentando no pensar más en ello. Ahora mismo, moría por una ducha caliente.

Tal y como había dicho Mahiro, la casa estaba vacía, y a Yoshino le alegró que no hubiera ninguna persona dentro convertida en hierro. Eran cadáveres duros que perdurarían para siempre, y el pensar en dormir bajo el mismo techo que un cadáver se le hacía perturbador.

Aunque no le hubiera importado dormir junto a la tumba de Aika alguna vez. O leerle alguna escena de Hamlet de vez en cuando. Pero, sabía que no podía hacerlo. ¿Qué se puede hacer con una novia muerta, de todos modos?

Encontró a Mahiro en el baño, pero cerró la puerta inmediatamente al ver que se iba a dar un baño.

Soltó un resoplido y se alejó por el pasillo.

Para no pensar mucho en ello, intentó distraerse mientras preparaba algo de cena, aunque se sentía mal al atracar una nevera y utilizar una cocina ajena.

Y por suerte, Hakaze le estuvo dando algo de conversación, así que pensó en Aika lo menos que pudo.

Y, también, para qué negarlo, intentaba no pensar en el momento en que vio desnudo a Mahiro en el cuarto de baño porque iba a tomarse un baño en bañera ajena.

-¿Has preparado la cena?-se sorprendió Mahiro al entrar en la cocina, ya bañado y con ropa limpia.

-Lo he intentado. No sé cómo estará de sabor.

Mahiro se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que le daba igual siempre y cuando fuera comestible.

Comieron en silencio, cada uno encerrado en su propio mundo, sin saber que cada uno pensaba justo en la persona que tenía enfrente.

De vez en cuando, Hakaze decía algo, y Yoshino era el único que se molestaba en decir algo como respuesta. Mahiro la ignoraba por completo.

_-Con la información con la que disponemos, mañana emprenderemos la busca del asesino de Aika. Al igual que tenemos que encontrar a Samon. Así que…_-se escuchó un bostezo-_Buenas noches._

Al parecer ya había terminado de cenar, y Hakaze se disponía a dormir al lado de su barril.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de comer, recogieron todo en reverencial silencio. Cualquiera diría que estaban enfadados entre ellos o algo parecido. Pero no. Ambos podían permanecer en silencio sin sentirse incómodos. Era esa clase de silencio comprensivo en el que ambos podían sumergirse sin preocuparse de molestar al otro. Esa era una de las características de su, cuanto menos, curiosa amistad.

Nadie diría que un par de chicos como ellos, tan diferentes entre sí y a la par tan parecidos en algunos aspectos, pudieran ser mejores amigos. Pero lo eran. O eso querían pensar.

-He encontrado los futones-rompió el silencio Yoshino en un momento dado.

Mahiro le ayudó a sacarlos del armario para colocarlos en la habitación. El uno al lado del otro. Mahiro frunció el ceño y se preguntó si eso estaría bien. Bueno, no sería la primera vez que compartieran habitación. Habían compartido tantas cosas…pero otras no, y Mahiro se preguntó si sería correcto y lógico pensar en ello.

Mahiro, quitándose los calcetines, y quedándose con los pantalones que llevaba junto con la camisa interior de tirantes, se metió entre la colcha del futón. Yoshino hizo otro tanto después de quitarse la chaqueta y quedarse en camiseta.

-Buenas noches-dijo Yoshino.

-Buenas noches-respondió Mahiro.

Y Mahiro se apresuró a darle la espalda. Tener a Yoshino a escasos centímetros de él (o eso le parecía), y el hecho de escuchar los leves ronquidos provenientes del muñeco de Hakaze no ayudaban para nada que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Mascullando una palabrota por lo bajo, alargó el brazo para coger el muñeco de madera y lo lanzó lejos, a la otra esquina de la habitación, cayendo al suelo con un sonido sordo. A esa distancia, ya no podía oír a Hakaze, y dudaba que ella también pudiera oírlos a ellos, aunque ahora estuvieran en silencio.

Satisfecho a medias, intentó conciliar el sueño. Pero un sonido le alertó, preguntándose qué demonios sería.

Se movió sigilosamente para mirar en dirección a Yoshino, que le daba la espalda, cubierto por la colcha. Y vio que tenía su móvil en las manos, aunque no conseguía ver bien la pantalla, pero Mahiro podía hacerse una idea de qué se trataba. Y el suspiro anhelante que escapó de los labios de Yoshino se lo confirmó, haciendo la sangre de Mahiro hervir. La rabia le consumió por unos instantes.

-Yoshino-le llamó, con voz contenida.

Y este, al verse llamado, se apresuró a cerrar su móvil y esconderlo debajo de su chaqueta, que tenía al lado del futón, para luego girarse para mirar a Mahiro.

-¿Sí?

De un brusco movimiento, Mahiro le quitó la colcha de encima a Yoshino, y de un rápido movimiento se colocó encima de él, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Yoshino, que le miraba perplejo.

La única luz que iluminaba la estancia en penumbra era la luz de la luna y alguna farola lejana que se colaba por entre las cortinas de la ventana. Pero ambos veían perfectamente los ojos contrarios.

-¿Mahiro?

-Te lo preguntaré otra vez, Yoshino-dijo, la rabia entreviéndose en sus palabras, al igual que en sus ojos-¿Por qué demonios has venido conmigo cuando te dije claramente que te fueras?

Yoshino parpadeó confuso.

-Ya te lo dije. No iba a dejarte solo.

Mahiro apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Y qué hay de tu novia?-escupió las palabras.

-Mahiro, ya te dije…

-¡Sé lo que dijiste! ¡Pero es que simplemente no lo entiendo!-sacudió la cabeza-¡No tiene lógica!-explotó-¿Por qué coño ibas a venir conmigo si lo único que haces es mirar el móvil pensando en tu novia, soltando suspiros de anhelo y deseo? ¡Te dije que te fueras con ella, joder! Si estás preocupado por ella, lo único que tenías que hacer era ir a su lado.

Mahiro sintió sus manos apoyadas en el futón de Yoshino cerrarse en forma de puño. Podía sentir sus uñas clavarse en sus palmas, pero apenas lo advertía.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos, con enfado.

-Se trata de una cuestión de prioridades, Yoshino. ¿Cuál es tu prioridad? ¿Estar con tu novia o estar conmigo?

Podía notar como las palabras le habían pesado al darlas forma. Podía sentir sus celos aflorar a la superficie por aquella súplica. Se sentía enfadado, insultado, dolido, indignado. Para estar pensando en su novia, no debería haber ido con él. Mahiro no lo soportaba. Si solo estaban ellos dos, no había nadie más. Solo ellos dos. Ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta a Hakaze. Pero ella no le importaba, y sabía que eso era porque no era alguien importante en el corazón de Yoshino, por el contrario de esa misteriosa novia de la que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Nunca admitiría que en aquellos momentos lo único que quería era que pensara en él. Era estúpido. Pero le había hecho feliz que le eligiera a él, a él, por encima de su novia. Había vuelto a sentirse importante en su vida, en la vida de Yoshino. Que él era una prioridad antes que su novia, donde quiera que estuviese.

Pero, al parecer, no era así, ¿no?

Entonces, para desconcierto de Mahiro, Yoshino esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Estoy contigo…Porque sé que mi novia no me necesita en estos momentos. Sé que nada podrá hacerla daño.

"_A fin de cuentas, está muerta"_, pensó Yoshino con dolor.

-Además…-sus ojos parecieron brillar en la oscuridad de la habitación-Quiero estar contigo.

Mahiro notó como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, impidiéndole poder decir nada. Estaba saboreando las palabras de Yoshino.

-Pero…Si no quieres que vaya contigo, Mahiro… Me iré-musitó, como si realmente no quisiera decirlo.

"_Antes muerto"_, pensó Mahiro en su fuero interno, pero no fue capaz de decirlo.

Simplemente, sin ser casi consciente de ello, estrelló sus labios contra los de Yoshino, quien dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, petrificado mientras sus labios se iban humedeciendo debido a los de Mahiro.

Al poco, se vio correspondiendo el beso de Mahiro al ver que este no se retiraba ni decía que había sido un accidente. Y cuando Yoshino le correspondió, algo se oprimió en el pecho de Mahiro. Algo doloroso y agradable a la vez.

Cuando Yoshino abrió levemente la boca, Mahiro introdujo su lengua y empezó a jugar con la del otro. Mahiro fue vagamente consciente de que jamás se había sentido así cuando había besado a todas aquellas chicas tiempo atrás. Y quiso pensar que Yoshino sentía lo mismo; que su novia no era capaz de besarle de aquella manera. El solo pensarlo hacía que quisiera besar a Yoshino por toda la eternidad.

Se estaban quedando sin aire, pero apenas se separaban unos centímetros para dar un par de bocanadas de aire, y sus bocas volvían a encontrarse. Era asfixiante, mareante y placentero. No podían pensar en otra cosa.

Con Mahiro encima de él, apoyándose en sus manos para no aplastar a quien estaba bajo él, los brazos y las manos de Yoshino parecieron cobrar vida. Sus brazos se alzaron y sus manos se cerraron en la camiseta de Mahiro, y tiró hacia abajo, como queriendo estar más cerca de él.

Mahiro sintió el tirón y mordiendo el labio inferior de Yoshino sus brazos fallaron, y le habría aplastado de no ser porque pudo apoyarse en sus antebrazos. Ahora Yoshino sentía la leve caricia del pelo rubio de Mahiro acariciarle la frente y las mejillas. Sus pechos se rozaban en ocasiones, cuando intentaban respirar, y, al hacerlo, podían sentir los latidos del otro. Era una melodía discordante y loca.

Mahiro se echó un poco, como pudo, a su izquierda, y se apoyó tan solamente por el antebrazo izquierdo. Sus pies parecían juguetear con los de Yoshino, y le hacía ligeras cosquillas.

Sin pensar, su ahora mano libre descendió hasta el abdomen de Yoshino, y sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la camiseta, haciendo que el vello de la piel de Yoshino se erizara, que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, que el estómago se le encogiera y que soltara un pequeño gemido involuntario que fue sofocado por un beso.

Aquel sonido gutural resonó en la cabeza de Mahiro, en sus oídos, en su pecho, en sus entrañas, en todo su cuerpo, y Mahiro solo fue capaz de pensar que quería oír más. Por lo que siguió acariciando su estómago, bordeando el contorno de su ombligo.

Yoshino se sentía extrañamente a gusto siendo acariciado. Su cabeza le pedía algo que su cuerpo no parecía escuchar. Simplemente no podía dejar de besar a Mahiro. Se sentía febril, y le temblaba prácticamente todo el cuerpo. Pero no importaba. Solo sabía que no quería separarse de él.

"_¿Pero qué estás haciendo?"_

Los hasta ahora fuertemente cerrados ojos de Yoshino se abrieron de golpe, algo nublados por el placer.

Podía oír la voz de Aika en su cabeza mientras Mahiro le arrancaba sonidos que no querían salir de su boca. Y tan solo le estaba besando.

"_Yoshino-san"_, podía escuchar su risa, esa que siempre hacía cuando se burlaba de él. _"Ha pasado un año desde que morí, ¿y ya me estás remplazando? ¡Y encima con Mahiro! Mm… Supongo que siempre supe que esto iba a pasar, a fin de cuentas. Sois una extraña pareja, siempre lo he pensado"_, esbozó una sonrisa. _"Cuida de Mahiro, ¿vale?"_

Y entonces, esas mismas manos que habían estado tirando de la camiseta de Mahiro, ahora hacían fuerza, más bien, toda la fuerza de la que disponían, que no era mucha, para apartarle.

Y Mahiro lo sintió. Ese rechazo. Esas manos que lo apartaban. Por lo que se obligó a separar sus labios de los de Yoshino, y a apoyar la mano que antes tocaba la piel de Yoshino en el futón para poder alzarse un poco, y mirar a Yoshino a los ojos.

A Yoshino le ardía la cara. Iba a decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios levemente enrojecidos por culpa de Mahiro.

Pero ahora que no estaban en contacto, la mente de Mahiro volvió a girar sus engranajes y a funcionar.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero tampoco se movieron.

Ahora que habían parado, Mahiro se sentía estúpido y ofuscado.

Chascó la lengua, molesto, y se obligó a incorporarse hasta quedar de pie. Yoshino también pareció reaccionar y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en su propio futón, y observó, en reverencial silencio, cómo Mahiro cogía sin ningún tipo de cuidado su futón y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

Al llegar a ella, escuchó los ronquidos de Hakaze. Se mordió la lengua conteniendo algo que no sabía exactamente qué era y le pegó un puntapié al muñeco, volviéndole a hacer chocar contra la pared. Y, al salir por la puerta, cerró tras de sí con un portazo.

Y así, Mahiro se fue a dormir a la habitación contigua. O ese era el plan.

"_¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado?"_

Se rascó la cabeza, frustrado. Ahora, por culpa de Yoshino tendría que volver a darse un baño. Pero de agua fría esta vez.

Y lo que restó de noche todo fue silencio y frío. Y dolores de cabeza. Esos dos pasarían aquella noche sin apenas dormir.

Tal hubiera sido mejor que Yoshino no hubiera ido con Mahiro en aquel viaje.

Mahiro dio otra vuelta en la colcha.

Pero, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? No se había hecho a la idea de hacer aquel viaje solo. No. Más bien, no podía hacerse a la idea de hacer ese viaje sin alguien que no fuera Yoshino.

Mahiro insultó por lo bajo una última vez a Yoshino por todo, y terminó por dormirse.

Y por su parte, a pesar de que Yoshino intentaba buscarle la lógica y pensar en Aika, que seguramente se estaría riendo de él, tan solo pudo pensar en Mahiro hasta que acabó por dormirse también.

Sin duda, Aika se habría reído de ambos por ser tan estúpidos.

*.*.*

_-¡Buenos días, dormilones, buenos días! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?_-habló Hakaze con voz enérgica-_Hasta que me habéis contestado habéis tardado lo vuestro, ¿eh? ¿Se puede saber a qué hora os acostasteis anoche?_

Ambos optaron por el silencio, y Mahiro se colgó el muñeco al cuello.

Después de desayunar, salieron de la casa. Un nuevo día había amanecido.

_-Bien, ahora… ¡A salvar el mundo!_-exclamó Hakaze, emocionada.

Tanto Mahiro como Yoshino contuvieron una carcajada.

"_Salvar el mundo, ¿eh?"_, pensaron ambos.

Esa no era en absoluto la prioridad de ninguno de los dos.

La prioridad de Mahiro era encontrar al asesino de Aika, y la prioridad de Yoshino era dar un sentido a la muerte de Aika.

Curioso era que, a pesar de ser prioridades distintas, giraran en torno a lo mismo, y no pudieran llevarla a cabo el uno sin el otro.

"_Sois una extraña pareja"_, había dicho Aika.

Porque, en realidad, todo se resumía a una simple cuestión de prioridades.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Me he basado en momentos del principio de la historia de Zetsuen no Tempest para escribir este one-shot. Pero claro, todo lo demás es pura invención de esta cabeza loca XD

De los que han visto el anime, ¿nadie pensó que debería haber pasado algo más aquella noche que pasaron juntos en aquella casita? XD

Bueno, tonterías aparte, muchísimas gracias por pasarse a leer y comentar!

Bye~!^^


End file.
